character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Silver= |-|Super Silver= Summary Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog hailing from at least two hundred years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Silver the Hedgehog Tier: High 6-A | 5-A, likely''' High 5-A''' | At least 4-A to 2-C Name: Silver the Hedgehog, Silver Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Debuted in the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game. First canon appearance was in Sonic Rivals) Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Spin Dash, Time Travel, Flight via Telekinesis, Short-Range Teleportation, Limited Telepathy (Can induce vertigo in his opponents) | All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, Can fly without using his telekinesis, Can project a shield of psychokinetic energy that can catch projectiles and hurl them back with great force, Can survive in space Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Fought Iblis multiple times and defeated him by attacking his weakspot on his head) | Large Planet level+, likely Dwarf Star level (Fought Sonic in Sonic Generations and scales to him though he is stronger since he almost killed him in Sonic 06) | At least Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) Speed: FTL in combat speed and flight (Can fight toe-to-toe with Modern Sonic and Modern Shadow without issue and could easily keep pace with Modern Sonic in Generations. However, he is far slower on the ground) | Massively FTL+ to Infinite (Equal to Super Sonic who fought Solaris in a timeless void) Lifting Strength: Class 10. Class M with telekinesis (Gathered a building to city-block-sized ball of heavy debris and hurled it down a street without showing any signs of fatigue) | Class 100+ (His psychic shield can pick up several asteroids at once and hurl them with immense force) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Large Planet Class+, likely''' Dwarf Star Class''' | At least Multi-Solar System Class to Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Continent level | Large Planet level+, likely''' Dwarf Star level''' (Can deal and take hits from Sonic and Shadow) | At least Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level Stamina: High (Was able to fight Shadow and not get too tired) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with telekinesis. | Standard melee range. Interstellar to Multi-Universal with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: None | The Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Above average and skilled with his telekinesis, although he is somewhat gullible Weaknesses: Silver can be rather naive at times, and overusing his telekinesis fatigues him. He has limited in hand-to-hand combat compared to other fighters in the series and thus relies heavily on his telekinetic abilities to attack, leaving him at a disadvantage if caught in a wasteland. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychokinesis:' The primary application of his powers, Silver picks up nearby objects and throws them as projectiles to bombard an opponent from a distance. Should his opponent get close he can also target them directly and throw them backward to force his foe to play catch-up. he can also use this ability on himself to simulate flight and can move himself at speeds comparable to Sonic and shadow. **'Psycho Smash:' One of his signature attacks, Silver charges up psychic energy in his body before releasing a powerful burst of psychokinetic power that knocks foes far away. Those caught in its path are paralyzed and flung helplessly across a distance proportional to the time spent charging. **'Psychic Knife:' Flings a wave of psychokinetic energy that emits electrical charges, paralyzing foes on contact. **'ESP/Psychic Control:' Silver places both hands on his forehead, charging up energy before releasing in it a massive dome that induces vertigo on all opponents, rendering them incapable of moving properly and allowing Silver to zip past them or pummel them without retaliation. *'Spin Attack:' Like Sonic and Shadow, Silver is able to quickly curl up into a ball and spin while moving to attack opponents and mow down obstacles. *'Spin Dash:' Silver curls up into a ball as her normally does but spins in place to build up speed for ramming a target at extremely high speeds. *'Homing Dash:' An aerial version of the Spin Dash that homes in on its target. NOTE: Super Silver is not scaled to the 2-C Solaris since it's highly questionable whether Silver actually harmed him. He attacked weak points of Solaris' which makes the feat very questionable and the feat was never explained. Super Sonic suddenly became much stronger than his consistent feats and even split his power in three to empower Shadow and Silver. Not only was the feat not given a reason to exist, but Super Sonic has yet to be explained to be inconsistent by any of the designers, so he needs consistency. Not to mention that, while they broke through some of his defenses, they never really harmed him, and merely destroyed his consciousness, which is bypassing durability--nothing more. Heck, he would have come back if they didn't blow out his candle. Key: | 06 Silver '''| '''Modern Silver | Super Silver Gallery Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Silver's Story - All Cutscenes 1080p File:IMG_4766.png|Concept Art Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4